Nowadays it is possible to send and receive information, such as text messages during a voice connection with telecommunication devices, such as mobile telecommunication devices operating in GSM-system. Sending text messages during a voice connection is difficult to realize by the user and through text messages there can be given no such additional information that could not be sent as spoken information.
In the future apart from text messages it is also possible to send multimedia with a mobile phone, such as voice and moving pictures. While operation possibilities and various kinds of information transmitting possibilities, for example, are increasing it is important that the use of a telecommunication device is even then easy and simple. This is advantageous especially in case two users of telecommunication devices are in connection with each other and want to share also other information during this communication connection.